


Те, кем мы не являемся

by WTFStarbucks2017, Zamykaet



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Миди R-NC-17, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: Страх Баки и решительность Стива (Или страх Баки перед тем, чего он хочет, и решительность, с которой Стив показывает, как сильно любит).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We're Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062393) by [wickedthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedthoughts/pseuds/wickedthoughts). 



> Перевод [What We're Not](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8062393?view_adult=true) by [wickedthoughts](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedthoughts/pseuds/wickedthoughts), разрешение получено
> 
> Пост-ГТП, мед.манипуляции, кастрация, основа текста — херт/комфор

Баки любит заставлять Стива кончать.

Он очень хорош в сексуальном обслуживании мужчин и женщин всеми своими дырками и конечностями. Восстановившиеся воспоминания о семидесяти годах «свободного времени» на базах ГИДРы сделали его экспертом в ублажении как одного, так и нескольких партнеров. Ему не нужны даже те «усовершенствования», которые внес в его протез один сибирский специалист в конце семидесятых, хотя Стив не жалуется, если Баки их использует.

И Баки гордится собой. Он в этом хорош. И, пусть это и странно звучит, он знает, но эти воспоминания — единственные, когда он испытывал чувство контроля над ситуацией. Оперативники ГИДРы вожделели его, и это давало ему власть над ними. Хотя бы в эти моменты. Он доставлял им удовольствие, но доставить удовольствие ему они не могли. Даже если бы вдруг захотели.

Вот Стив хочет.

— Слушай, ты делаешь мне так хорошо. Позволь мне просто…

— Нет.

Стив святой. Он никогда не настаивает, если Баки отказывается. Никогда не пытается дотронуться до Баки без разрешения. Баки чертовски благодарен и любит этого человека чертовски сильно.

Но Стив не может доставить ему удовольствие. Даже если бы Баки хотел — и, о, иногда он чувствует, что хочет, словно возвращаются полустертые воспоминания о том, что больше не вернуть, — даже если бы Баки хотел, благодаря ГИДРе у него ничего не выйдет.

Поэтому он делает Стиву, — а Стив это подтверждает, — лучший минет в его жизни. Ухмыляется и говорит, что Стиву, конечно, есть с чем сравнивать, а Стив корчит рожицу и взъерошивает Баки волосы. Он отсасывает Стиву, дрочит, трахает языком. Засовывает пальцы правой руки ему в задницу, заставляя кончить быстрее, а потом левую, включая вибрацию, чтобы Стив взорвался от ощущений. И улыбается этому так широко, как ничему больше. 

А взамен он позволяет Стиву дотронуться до себя выше талии. У него теперь очень чувствительные соски, и, пусть он и не возбуждается, ему все равно приятно, поэтому он ложится на спину, снимает с себя рубашку и позволяет Стиву ласкать и посасывать их. Иногда, задумываясь об этом, он преувеличенно громко урчит от удовольствия, подбадривая Стива. Он не знает, верит ли ему Стив, но тот ничего не говорит, а стоны Баки заставляют его член твердеть, и значит, ему все нравится. 

Еще Стив любит целовать его, прижимаясь ко рту так крепко, словно чем-то отравлен, а единственное противоядие — язык Баки. Баки приятно, что Стив хочет его настолько сильно, пусть его тело и не реагирует на поцелуи. Может быть, дело не в них, а в том, как исступленно Стив гладит его плечи, спину и бедра во время поцелуя. Его лихорадочность пугает Баки, хотя Стив всегда уважал его границы — никаких прикосновений ниже пояса.

Этот способ работает на протяжении полугода, но Баки понимает, что это лишь временная мера, и Стив рано или поздно все узнает. Настанет день, когда он случайно скользнет рукой ниже, или мешковатые штаны, которые Баки не снимает, перестанут скрывать его неполноценность. Когда Стив поймет, почему он не переодевается у него на глазах. Когда поймет, почему у них до сих пор разные спальни в комплексе Мстителей. Когда поймет, почему Баки не хочет его трахнуть и не позволяет трахнуть себя.

Когда он раз и навсегда поймет, каким именно существом ГИДРА сделала его.

***

Баки уже практически оправился от травм, полученных после падения с поезда и потери руки, когда однажды проснулся и понял, что ночью врачи увезли его в операционную и провели некие «профилактические работы» с его гениталиям.

На самом деле они их отрезали. Все отрезали — и член, и яйца. Поначалу он даже не мог уложить в голове произошедшее, просто в ужасе ощупывал плоские белые повязки в промежности, не обращая внимания на острые вспышки агонии от прикосновений. Медики удерживали его единственную руку — они предусмотрительно не ставили металлический протез до тех пор, пока не начали полностью контролировать Баки, — чтобы помешать ему продолжать наносить себе увечья, и смеялись над ним. Он не понимал всего, что они говорили, но того, что уловил, было достаточно.

Это стало началом его деструкции. Вернее, его деконструкции, превращения Баки Барнса в Зимнего Солдата. После того, как его тело, на их взгляд, зажило достаточно, с него сняли бинты и подняли зеркало, давая Баки увидеть. На его теле больше не было волос, медики их сбрили и сказали Баки, что они больше никогда не вырастут вновь. Ничего не прикроет гладкую кожу между его ног. Там не было даже шрама, вообще ничего.

Он плакал. Он не мог успокоиться, глядя на ровную кожу там, где должны были быть член и яйца. У него никогда больше не будет секса, он никогда не почувствует возбуждения, не станет отцом, он вообще больше не человек… От этих мыслей из глаз лились слезы, он захлебывался ими, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха, и врачи снова засмеялись. Он рыдал до изнеможения, поэтому от него не отсоединяли капельницу, пытаясь восполнить количество жидкости в организме.

Он плакал еще один раз до того, как у него отобрали память — на следующий день после того, как из него вытащили все трубки и иголки и вернули из медотсека обратно в камеру. В этот день он обнаружил, что теперь должен писать сидя, хотя, по идее, должен был осознать это гораздо раньше. Врачи ГИДРы перенаправили его уретру, сделав маленькое выходное отверстие внутри ануса. Все очень гигиенично, ничего не просачивалось и не доставляло ему неудобств. 

Иногда он чувствует благодарность и ненавидит это ощущение. _Эй, ГИДРА, знаешь, что было бы еще гигиеничнее и функциональнее? Оставить мне мой гребанный член!_

Он очень аккуратно поднимает сиденье унитаза перед тем, как выйти из ванной, и настолько тщательно следит за этим, что Ванда и Наташа всегда читают ему нотации. Баки лихо скалится в ответ и пожимает плечами, притворяясь, что он все-таки мужчина.

Когда он думает об этом, у него в голове начинается война. Часть него знает, что сущность человека заключается вовсе не в гениталиях. Бога ради, он живет с роботом — то есть, искусственным человеком, неважно — которого создали из механизмов и инопланетного камня в прошлом году, у которого нет половых органов, но он твердо идентифицирует себя как мужчину. Хотя другая его часть, та, которая всегда одерживает верх, знает, что ему не подходит то, что можно применить к другим. Он знает, кто он, и знает, кем не является.

И Баки не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал. И в особенности Стив. Он не уверен, как тот отреагирует. Жалостью? Брезгливостью? Лживым подбадриванием? Баки не знает, что из этого хуже. Лучше об этом не думать. Лучше не допустить, чтобы это случилось.

***

Все случается, когда Баки совсем этого не ждет. Они не делают ничего даже отдаленно сексуального: сидят у Баки и смотрят игру Доджерсов против Янки на гигантском телевизоре, который для него установил Тони (даже не спрашивайте Баки, что он думает по этому поводу — к себе в комнату Стив телевизор не хотел).

— Эй, — поворачивается он к Баки во время рекламы перед восьмым периодом, наивный и серьезный, — нам нужно поговорить.

У Баки в голове звенит тревожный звоночек. Если Стив «Упрямый Молчун» Роджерс начал этот разговор, значит, его это тяготит не первый день. А Баки знал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

— Я знаю, — говорит он ровно, пытаясь следить за интонацией. — И я сам в замешательстве, но рад, что Янки побеждают. Доджерсы бросили Бруклин, старик, нахуй их.

Он выдавливает из себя фальшивую улыбку, хотя знает, что Стив его насквозь.

— Ты так добр ко мне, Бак, — Стив игнорирует попытку уклониться от темы. — Ты так много даешь мне, но не позволяешь сделать ничего в ответ, а я хочу. Хочу так сильно. 

У Баки по позвоночнику пробегает такой холодок, что ему впору соперничать с сибирскими морозами. Он смотрит на руки, прижатые к коленям, и когда начинает говорить, то сомневается, что его тихий голос сохранил монотонность.

— Я знаю.

— У меня ощущение, что ты не доверяешь мне, Баки, и это больно, чертовски больно. 

_О, это больно? Насколько больно, Стив? По шкале от одного до они-отрезали-мне-член-и-яйца — насколько?_

— Я знаю, — повторяет Баки, выдерживает долгую паузу и добавляет: — Мне жаль.

Снова начинается игра, но ее уже никто не смотрит. Стив уставился на Баки, а тот на свои руки. С жужжанием и щелканьем вертит большим пальцем левой руки, пытаясь поймать луч серебристым металлом протеза. 

— Баки?

— Я не могу, Стив.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что.

— И это понятно — после всего, что ГИДРА сделала с тобой. Я не знаю подробностей и не буду вытаскивать их из тебя, это не мое дело, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я знал. Я понимаю.

_Ты нихера не понимаешь, Стив. И никогда не поймешь. Тебе нужно встать на колени и поблагодарить Бога за это._

— Но я не могу…

Стив давится воздухом, и Баки на автомате поднимает взгляд и видит, что у него в глазах слезы. Холод сковывает сердце.

— Я не могу быть с тобой, если ты мне не доверяешь. Я не могу. Я люблю тебя, Баки, и я всегда буду твоим другом, но не могу больше этим заниматься. Прости. 

Баки таращится на него, эмоции жужжат в голове как пластины металлической руки. Сердце разрывается, Стив — лучшее в его жизни, он не может отпустить его, только не так. А еще боится, что Стив окажется не настолько хорошим, каким кажется: что, если его всегда волновал только секс и он будет использовать тело Баки так, как это делали в ГИДРе? Баки страшно, потому что это будет больно, но потерять Стива еще страшнее, даже если все окажется правдой — Баки слишком сильно его любит. Но ярче всего — злость. Как Стив смеет высказывать ему все это? Как будто все их проблемы решатся, если он наконец-то засунет в Баки член. Как будто Баки не доверяет ему и не любит сильнее, чем доверял и любил кого-либо в жизни, а этого оказывается недостаточно. 

Как будто все дело в Стиве.

Гнев побеждает.

— Я тебе не доверяю, да?

Баки вскакивает, не успевая осознать, что делает, возится с пуговицей и молнией на огромных джинсах. Он крупный парень, и трудно найти джинсы, которые будут настолько велики, но Баки удается.

— Это недоверие, Стив?

Голос срывается, растеряв монотонность. Баки злится, и боится, и знает, что это разрушит их отношения и как друзей, и как любовников, разрушит все, но не может остановиться. Он вылезает из джинсов, скользит пальцами под эластичный пояс тонких хлопковых боксеров. Стив с сожалением смотрит на него снизу вверх, но в его красивых голубых глазах искрится любопытство. Баки замирает, прежде чем сделать последний, необратимый шаг.

— Хорошо, я дам тебе меня трахнуть, Стив. Я позволю тебе трахнуть меня так же, как трахала половина членов ГИДРы последние семьдесят лет. Так ты убедишься, что я тебе доверяю?

— Баки, это не… — лицо Стива вытягивается от ужаса. — Если ты хочешь любить меня, то и я тоже хочу. Я просто хочу тебя. Пожалуйста, позволь мне. 

Баки невесело смеется. 

— К сожалению, это невозможно, Стиви. Видишь?

Он стягивает боксеры и отбрасывает их в сторону. В телевизоре слышатся аплодисменты. Хорошо было бы, если бы победили Янки.

— О боже.

Стив, кажется, не может контролировать выражение лица. Он в ужасе. Он таращится на изуродованную промежность Баки так же, как смотрел туда сам Баки, когда врачи показали ему это в сорок пятом. Баки все еще зол, все еще боится и в отчаянии, но все это теперь уступает место стыду. Он чувствует, как щеки начинают гореть, и опускает голову, пряча лицо за волосами и видя, насколько потрясен Стив. Это нормальная реакция, думает Баки, а еще думает, что теперь, наверное, Стив не будет его хотеть. Как Стив сможет смотреть на Баки, заниматься с ним любовью, если эта неполноценность перекрывает все, что они делают или говорят? Он потерял Стива. Без шанса вернуть назад.

Стив наконец-то понимает взгляд, ужаса и горя в его глазах едва ли не больше, чем у самого Баки.

— Баки, боже, что они с тобой сделали?

_А на что это, блядь, похоже, Стиви?_

И он не виноват, что Баки ущербный. Любой на его месте отреагировал бы так же. Баки еще повезло, что Стив не выбежал из комнаты с криками.

— Все не так плохо, — Баки слышит свой голос словно издалека. — Например, меня не били по яйцам уже семьдесят лет, и, знаешь, это неплохо.

Он едва может вспомнить эту ужасную, отдающую в живот боль, но знает, что хотел бы ее обратно. Эта боль была частью того, что делало его человеком, и он хочел бы это вернуть.

— Баки, — Стив держится на почтительном расстоянии и с видимым усилием пытается не смотреть ниже носа Баки. — Пожалуйста.

— И, как я уже сказал, ты можешь трахнуть меня. Для этого мне не нужен член. Другим парням было приятно, никто не жаловался.

— Баки, прекрати!

Баки эгоистично радуется тому, что Стив способен сдержать слезы. Минус одно унижение для Баки, чьи глаза абсолютно сухие. Он покраснел как чертова школьница, но, по крайней мере, не плачет.

— Почему? — он сам ненавидит то, с какой мстительностью звучит его голос. — Это все правда. Разве Капитан Америка не сторонник правды? Ты хочешь услышать, как мне теперь приходится ссать? Это интересно, на самом деле…

Оказывается, слезы — не единственное, что Стив пытался сдержать. Баки не успевает закончить свою тираду, потому что Стив проскакивает мимо него в ванную комнату. Баки слышит, как его рвет, и еще один кусочек у него внутри съеживается и умирает. Боже, ему хочется умереть. По крайней мере, Стив не стал останавливаться, чтобы поднять сиденье в туалете Баки, это очень тактично по отношению к нему. Правда.

В туалете шумит вода, плещется в раковине, и Стив выходит. Его лицо такое же красное, как, наверное, у самого Баки, а после рвотных позывов жутко слезятся глаза. Смотреть на Баки оказалось противно до тошноты.

Это нормально.

— Прости. 

Он извиняется на автомате. Ему стоило позволить Стиву порвать с ним, ничего не говоря о реальных причинах, по которым он уклоняется от секса. Он не должен был допустить, чтобы гнев или любая другая эмоция взяла верх. Ему жаль.

— Нет, — очевидно, теперь очередь Стива злиться. — Не извиняйся передо мной, Баки. Прости, что я надавил на тебя. И прости, что так отреагировал на то, что ты показал мне. Я просто... блядь, Баки, прости, я просто не ожидал этого, прости. Пожалуйста, прости меня.

Баки замечает жалость. Он не уверен, что это именно она, но он ждал сожалений и слышит их в том, как Стив просит прощения. 

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, Роджерс.

Он по-прежнему стоит в одной зеленой хенли, голый ниже пояса. Он не раздевался полностью в течение года, даже оставаясь наедине с собой. Ни разу с тех пор, как вырвался из-под контроля ГИДРы. С тех пор, как Стив вырвал его.

— Я тебя не жалею.

У него искренние глаза и твердый голос. Баки ему почти верит.

— Хорошо. Потому что я в порядке. Мы в порядке — ну, или были в порядке. Я не знаю, хочешь ли ты все еще трахнуть меня? Можешь сделать это со спины, чтобы не пришлось на меня смотреть.

— Прекрати.

Стив разговаривает с ним голосом Капитана Америки. Баки взбесился бы, если бы не пытался изо всех сил держать себя в руках. 

_Тебе просто нужен кто-то, кто скажет, что делать. Ты всего лишь хороший солдат. Хорошее оружие._

— Могу я? — Стив делает крошечный шажок в сторону Баки, но замирает, когда тот шарахается. — Прости, могу я… Могу… Дотронуться до тебя?

— Что? Зачем?

Стив грустно смотрит в ответ на его искреннее замешательство.

— Потому что я люблю тебя. Потому что ты красивый. Потому что я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие, которого ты заслуживаешь. 

— Но я не могу…

— Да, я слышал твою теорию. Я хочу проверить. Ты позволишь?

Стив выглядит уязвимым и в то же время непреклонным и сильным. Баки знает, что это все не сработает, но ему хочется, чтобы Стив попробовал. Ради Стива он даже притворится, что все получается.

— Да.

Он шепчет и чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам. 

Гребанная школьница.

Перед тем, как начать, Стив выключает телевизор. Длинная игра закончилась победой Янки, и теперь показывают только говорящие головы, рассказывающие зрителям, как они должны относиться к игре. Господи, Баки ненавидит все это.

А еще он ненавидит, как сильно бьется сердце, когда Стив медленно обнимает его. Они впервые прижимаются друг к другу, голый плоский пах Баки прикасается к твердому паху Стива, затянутому в одежду. Стив не возбужден, но Баки чувствует, как член Стива вздрагивает в пустоте между его ног, и ему страшно.

Баки страшно, поэтому, естественно, он начинает болтать.

— Чувствую себя немного раздетым. Я показал тебе свой, может, теперь твоя очередь?

Стив тихо фыркает, отпускает Баки и снимает с себя штаны, боксеры и футболку. Баки стягивает хенли и майку, потому что все по-честному, да и Стив уже видел эти части его тела. Они стоят голые в мягком свете комнаты, и член Стива медленно наливается кровью. Ты красивый, сказал он Баки, но тот не поверил. Красивый — Стив: рельефные мышцы, россыпь светлых волос на груди и животе, волевой подбородок, губы. И, конечно, толстый член и тяжелые яйца, висящие между ног в обрамлении густых бронзовых кудрей. «Да, — с усмешкой подтвердил Стив в самом начале их отношений. — Сыворотка увеличивает все».

Стив красивый. Он всегда был красивым, даже до сыворотки, но они слишком долго сдерживали взаимную страсть, потом попали на войну, а потом Баки упал с поезда…

И теперь Баки наверняка не красив. Искалечен. Весь в шрамах и увечьях, а Стив по-прежнему прекрасен, и какого вообще черта он с Баки? Он явно заслуживает гораздо лучшего.

— Можно я тебя поцелую?

Стив — идиот, если думает, что Баки стоит всего этого, но, эй, это работало в пользу Баки так долго. Шесть восхитительных месяцев Стив получал удовольствие, а Баки получал Стива. Больше такой легкости не будет. Притворяться утомительно, даже если нужно просто издавать звуки, а изобразить оргазм будет намного сложнее. Одурачивать Стива стало труднее, и Баки знает, что будет чувствовать себя виноватым, но ничего не может изменить. Это Стив виноват, потому что захотел этого. Это Стив…

— Баки?

— Хм, — Баки качает головой, возвращаясь в реальность. — Да, конечно. Если хочешь.

— А ты тоже хочешь?

Баки долго смотрит на него, размышляя.

— Да, — решает он. — Хочу.

Потому что когда хотят так, как хочет Стив — это хорошо, это отличается от того, как его хотели безликие агенты ГИДРы, отличается той исступленной страстью, с которой Стив войдет в него, кусая его губы, стискивая его затылок и путаясь пальцами в длинных волосах. У Баки даже появится шанс погрузиться в процесс полностью, тереться о Стива бесполезной промежностью и стонать ему в рот. Он сможет быть со Стивом совершенно бешеным.

Может быть, если ему удастся как следует отвлечь Стива, он забудет о попытке доставить Баки ответное удовольствие.

Ага, конечно. Когда Стив решает что-то, проще вернуть Доджерс в Бруклин, чем сбить его с цели. Что ж, когда дело касается Баки, Стив всегда доказывает, насколько любит его и что готов ради него сделать. 

Черт, Баки так любит этого человека. Он любит его, и это эгоистичная любовь, потому что Стив заслуживает лучшего, и Баки не сможет дать ему то, что он хочет, это нереально, но изо всех сил будет стараться сделать ему хорошо. Очень постарается его обмануть. 

Стив мягко обхватывает руками его плечи, поглаживая. Баки сдерживает порыв дернуться в сторону, потому что он голый, и Стив все знает, и ему страшно, почему же так страшно?

— Я не стеклянный, Стив, — рычит он ему в шею. — Ты меня не сломаешь.

_Это уже давным-давно сделали._

Стив смеется и сжимает плечи сильнее. Его улыбающиеся губы находят губы Баки, и Баки не может сдержаться, возвращая улыбку. Гладкий подбородок Стива трется о его щетину. Стив иногда подшучивает над тем, как много волос у него на голове и лице, но Баки упрямо цепляется за каждый волос, который еще способен расти. Язык Стива скользит между губ Баки, и Баки пытается подхватить его порыв. Он издает тихий стон — не потому, что что-то чувствует, а потому, что считает момент подходящим. Чтобы Стив продолжил.

— Ты точно не из стекла, — Стив отстраняется от его рта и низко шепчет в ухо: — Ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю, и ты сделан из чего-то получше.

Он нежно прикусывает мочку уха Баки, опуская руки вниз, на бицепсы, сжимая жесткие мышцы и твердый металл. Баки, не задумываясь, сгибает руки, пластины левой сталкиваются со щелканьем.

— Да, конечно, — пренебрежительно тянет Баки. 

Он не понимает, какую игру затеял Стив, и говорит быстрее, чем успевает подумать. Чувствует, как Стив резко выдыхает и закусывает губу, пытаясь держать себя в узде.

— Да, ты, — через секунду мягко убеждает Стив. — Ты сделан из этого… — он прижимается губами к щеке Баки, трется носом о щетину. Целует щеки, подбородок, нижнюю губу и шею. — И этого, — говорит он ему в ключицы, засасывая кожу над косточкой. — И этого.

Он целует правое плечо и руку Баки сверху вниз, осторожно покусывая бицепс и гладя языком гладкую безволосую кожу, спускаясь до ладони. Опускается на колени у ног Баки, и Баки чувствует дискомфорт, но Стиву нравится, поэтому он пытается расслабиться под нежным взглядом. Стив выцеловывает каждую костяшку от мизинца до большого пальца, а потом снова возвращается к мизинцу, по очереди посасывая длинные пальцы, и Баки вздрагивает от волны обожания. Какая-то его часть, глубокая и темная, существование которой он долго игнорировал, потому что думал, что потерял навсегда, царапается наружу, и он не боится.

Он в ужасе.

— Остановись.

Получается едва слышно, но Стив мгновенно останавливается, выпускает изо рта его безымянный палец и вскакивает на ноги с поразительной грацией и скоростью. Он кладет руку на правое плечо Баки, и тот сдерживает желание сбросить ее. Ладонь Баки влажная после рта Стива, и он задается вопросом, оскорбится ли Стив, если он ее вытрет.

— Ты в порядке?

— Нет, — выпаливает Баки, неловко вытирая руку о бедро. — Какого хрена ты творишь?

Стив отвечает полуулыбкой. Красивый засранец выглядит совершенно невинно, и это восхитительно, но Баки на это не поведется.

— Не знаю. Показываю тебе, как сильно тебя люблю?

К черту все, Баки не поведется.

— Ну, это странно, прекращай.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Стив. — Если ты так хочешь. Но я все еще хочу добраться до твоей левой руки.

Баки прижимает протез к груди, словно пытаясь защитить, и скидывает руку Стива с плеча.  
— Почему?

— Потому что я люблю тебя. Всего тебя.

Блядь. Нет.

— Это же не я. Не по-настоящему.

— Ты так думаешь? Если она тебе не нравится, можно попросить Тони и Хелен сделать тебе новую.

Баки думал об этом. У него к руке то любовь, то ненависть. Ее технология удивительна, но Тони и доктор Чо, возможно, способны сделать нечто еще более потрясающее. Достаточно посмотреть на новые крылья Сэма. Или на все тело Вижена.

Но протез все-таки стал частью его тела. Наверное, такой же частью, как и живая рука. Это были годы, полные ужаса, и они прошли через них вместе. Не говоря уже о звезде. Он чувствует вину, когда успокаивается, глядя на нее, и ему неловко просить Тони и доктора Чо нарисовать коммунистический символ на новом протезе. 

— Нет, все нормально. Все в порядке. Она моя.

_Она моя. Иди к черту, ГИДРА, но спасибо за сувенир._

— Да?

У Стива глаза потемнели от похоти, Баки едва различает синюю радужку, а его член прижимается к твердому животу. И это все только от того, что он сосал пальцы Баки и говорил о его протезе. Стив тянет к нему руку, но замирает в нескольких миллиметрах от металла. В его глазах безмолвный вопрос, и Баки едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза в ответ.

Ладно, ладно.

Стив странный. Он очень странный, и Баки это обожает. Он кивает, вздыхает и кладет левую руку в протянутую ладонь. Стив усмехается и начинает обводить серебряные пальцы языком. Баки не чувствует так, как кожей, но страсть интригует, и он пытается держаться и не прищемить рот Стива металлическими пластинами. Стив на этот раз стоит и тянет руку Баки ко рту, вылизывая каждый палец, посасывая каждый блестящий сустав, поднимается поцелуями к плечу. Особое внимание он уделяет звезде: обводит красный контур языком, целует в центр и движется выше, туда, где металл соединяется с плотью сеткой отвратительных шрамов, похожих на ожоги. Баки вздрагивает, когда Стив начинает целовать их, руки сжимаются в кулаки. Стив поднимает на него залитые похотью глаза, и рот у него такой мокрый и опухший, что это выглядит непристойно. Так непристойно, что Баки оглядывается на дверь, хотя знает, что она все время была закрыта.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Да!

Нет.

Он будто парализован войной, происходящей в собственной голове.

— Ты прекрасен, Бак, и я люблю тебя, — продолжает Стив, когда понимает, что Баки не собирается ничего отвечать. — Всего тебя.

Баки напоминает себе, что это ради Стива. И — он признает — немного и ради самого себя. Приятно слышать такое, пусть в это и не верится. Главное, что Стив верит, и этого достаточно. 

— Нет, не останавливайся, — говорит Баки громче. — Я скажу тебе, если — когда — захочу прекратить.

— Хорошо. Тебе нужно сесть.

Баки позволяет Стиву утянуть себя на кровать. Он присаживается с краю, заново знакомясь с ощущениями от прикосновения мягкого одеяла к обнаженной коже — теперь он садился голым только в ванной. В груди поднимается паника, но Стив опускается рядом по левую сторону, прижимаясь бедром к его бедру. Правой рукой Стив гладит его плечи, проводя ладонью вверх-вниз под правой лопаткой и прижимаясь губами к искалеченному верху левой. Он целует и посасывает металл и кожу, и у Баки замедляется дыхание. Если этот идиот хочет любить его, прикасаться к нему, притворяясь, что его не воротит от этого ненавистного тела, то это неудобства Стива, которые принесут Баки удовольствие. Эгоистичное, эгоистичное удовольствие...

— Стив.

В его голосе слышна просьба остановиться, и Стив слушается.

— Баки?

— Ты не должен этого делать.

Баки понимает, что разрушает собственную ложь, но ему плевать. Он не хочет, чтобы Стив чувствовал, будто обязан притворяться. Баки не заслуживает этого.

— Я хочу, — говорит Стив, и его глаза упрямо блестят. — Скажи мне «нет», и я не стану. Но я хочу.

Баки видит в нем того тощего маленького мальчика из Бруклина в одежде не по размеру и обуви, набитой газетами, чтобы она не сваливалась с ног. Худенький мальчик, выкрикивал пламенные речи о правильных вещах, осыпая неистовыми, но слабыми ударами какого-нибудь придурка в подворотне, а Баки мчался ему на помощь, одновременно злой и восхищенный тем, как страстно Стив…

Он чувствует что-то глубоко в животе, и это ощущается почти так же, как, по его воспоминаниям, ощущалось возбуждение. Оно быстро исчезает, растворившись в страхе. 

— Ладно, — сдается он. — Но ты идиот.

— А ты придурок, — Стив шумно целует его в губы. — Тупой придурок. И я тебя люблю.

— И именно поэтому ты и идиот.

Он пытается обратить все в шутку, но глаза Стива темнеют. Он снова целует Баки, теперь медленнее, и Баки еще раз пытается застонать. Однако нужного эффекта он не добивается — Стив отстраняется и смотрит на него.

— Перестань так делать.

— Как?

— Фальшиво стонать. Я позволял тебе раньше, потому что не понимал, для чего ты притворяешься со мной, но теперь знаю. И не хочу этого.

Баки чувствует раздражение. Его бесит Стив, его самодовольство и уверенность, но сильнее всего — он сам и то, что он верил, будто ему удается дурачить Стива.

— И что же мне делать?

У Стива сужаются глаза.

— Ты хочешь стонать?

Баки сдается. Он никогда не мог сражаться со Стивом.

— Нет.

— Тогда перестань. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу вынуждать тебя врать мне. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо по-настоящему.

Баки жалко улыбается, указывая на пустоту между ног.

— А если я не могу?

— Тогда я буду пробовать до тех пор, пока не сможешь.

Идиот.

Только Баки не знает, кто из них. Наверное, оба. Пара идиотов. Они всегда друг друга стоили. 

— Хорошо. Но я не обещаю, Стив. Потому что я уверен, что не чувствовал ничего с сорок четвертого.

Стив смотрит на него со смесью грусти и вызова. В его взгляде слишком много похожего на жалость, и Баки отворачивается прежде, чем он начинает выражать сожаления.

— Тогда ты ждешь слишком долго, — шепчет Стив ему в ухо. — Кому-то такому великолепному, как ты, наверное, пришлось отгонять поклонников палкой.

Момент явно неподходящий, и Баки сам не хочет, но вспоминает кое-что. Это случилось в конце 1950-х — его тогда послали убить китайского дипломата в Венгрии. «Посмотрите на его великолепные губы, — сказал один из наемников ГИДРы, поглаживая их шершавой подушечкой пальца. — Не могу дождаться, когда они растянутся вокруг моего члена».

И он, и весь его отряд в конце концов исполнили это желание.

— Нет.

— Баки? 

Он получал удовольствие, контролируя влечение других. Но со Стивом так не хочется. Он не может, не может, потому что это будет значить, что он окончательно сломан и ГИДРА победит. Если он почувствует это, если позволит себе, значит, она победила…

— Бак? Ты все еще со мной?

Впервые Баки с пугающей ясностью понимает, насколько он ненормален в своих рассуждениях, и злится. Не на себя, как обычно, и не на Стива — на ГИДРу. На Золу, на Карпова, на Пирса. На каждого врача, ученого, оперативника от верхушки до низов. На каждого, кто хоть пальцем прикоснулся к нему, неважно, с каким подтекстом, и любого, кто ни разу не видел знаменитого Зимнего Солдата, но симпатизировал ГИДРе. Все его тело вибрирует от ярости, и он понимает, что хочет. Хочет хотя бы потому, что ГИДРА была против того, чтобы он хотел.

— Да, — шепчет он. — Я…

И не может продолжить.

— Баки?

Спасибо Богу за Стива, который сидит напротив, сильный и уверенный. Капитан-чертов-Америка всегда прикроет спину.

— Я… я хочу этого.

— Чего?

Баки знает, что Стив его услышал, но самодовольный ублюдок просит его повторить все это с большей уверенностью. Как только он произносит это, Стив бешено целует его, и Баки отвечает. Он ничего не чувствует, но хочет почувствовать, и это очень мотивирует. Он хватается за широкие плечи Стива, а Стив хватается за него, и Баки позволяет прижать себя к кровати, одновременно стараясь забраться повыше, чтобы ноги не свисали над полом. Стив отрывается от его губ, и Баки рычит, тянется к нему, но Стив уже спускается ниже по его телу. Он снова целует кадык и ключицы, а потом увеличившиеся соски, уделяя им особое внимание, щелкая по ним языком и мягко покусывая.

Баки поначалу сопротивляется ощущениям, зная, что соски стали такими чувствительными только потому, что ему отрезали яйца, но потом обида уходит. Ему хорошо. Нет, лучше, чем хорошо. Он удивительно себя чувствует и позволяет себе утонуть в ощущении, которое накатывает волнами, струится по телу, искрясь, и теперь он признается себе, что это вожделение нарастает в брюшной полости и в мышцах изуродованного паха. Он запрещает себе стонать, потому что этого все еще не хочется, но издает довольный вздох и чувствует, как член Стива дергается в ответ сильнее, чем в те разы, когда Баки притворялся.

— Да,— шепчет Стив, прижимаясь ртом к мышцам его груди. — Тебе нравится?

— А ты как думаешь, придурок? — рычит Баки. — Черт, да!

Стив ухмыляется и возвращается к своему занятию. Еще несколько минут он зацеловывает грудь Баки, пока тот полностью не отдается ощущениям, закрыв глаза и бесцельно толкаясь бедрами Стиву в живот, извиваясь под ним. Стив продолжает движение по его телу. Лижет ребра, впивается в мягкую кожу живота, прижимается поцелуями к бокам. А потом скользит ниже, туда, к гладкой коже, где должны были быть яйца и член, и Баки вновь захлестывает волна страха и отвращения к себе.

— Стой, — говорит он и ненавидит то, как слабо звучит его голос, и приподнимается на локтях. Он покраснел от стыда, хотя изо всех сил старался сдержаться. — Не там. Не сейчас.

Стив останавливается, смотрит на него снизу вверх грустно и понимающе.

— Ладно, Бак, — соглашается он. — Не сейчас.

Не сейчас.

Стив тянется наверх к Баки в изголовье кровати, обхватывает его за бок, роняет на спину и прячет подбородок в изгибе его шеи.

— Я так сильно тебя люблю, знаешь?

— Да, — слабо усмехается Баки. — До меня уже дошло.

Член Стива упирается в его бедро, и Баки осторожно прижимается к нему ногой. Стив инстинктивно толкается в него с жалобным стоном.

— Эй, — Баки опускает правую руку вниз, гладит член Стива по всей длине. — Позволь мне помочь тебе с этим.

Стив снова стонет, отпихивает руку Баки и сам останавливается.

— Нет.

— Нет?

Баки отстраняется, смущенный и испуганный.

— Это не для меня, — объясняет Стив решительно, хоть и задыхается от желания. — Это для тебя. Ты сделал для меня уже слишком много. Я должен тебе за шесть месяцев.

— Это не соревнование, Стив.

— О, разве нет?

Баки закатывает глаза, но отвечает на улыбку Стива.

— Прости, забыл, с кем говорю.

— Чертовски верно. Теперь…

Стив скользит взглядом по его телу, опускается к промежности, и страх Баки вновь возвращается.

— Теперь?

— Как ты хочешь?

Баки пытается не позволить страху поглотить его. Старается изо всех сил. Напоминает себе, как сильно Стив — упрямый ублюдок — этого хочет. Стиву понравится кончать в него.

— У меня есть смазка в ящике, — он кивает в нужном направлении. — Помнишь, когда мы…

Он поднимает левую руку, шевелит металлическими пальцами и улыбается Стиву.

— Так, — Стив улыбается в ответ. — Значит, на этот раз пальцы будут мои?

— О, — Баки пытается проглотить страх. — Но я думал…

Он позволяет взгляду опуститься на член Стива и вновь поднимает глаза.

—Это то, чего ты хочешь?

Баки задумывается. Он думает обо всех людях, члены которых были у него внутри. Думает о том, как сильно хочет, чтобы член Стива заставил забыть о них. А еще думает, насколько будет опустошен, если Стив не сможет этого сделать. Боже, он такой эгоист. Он знает, как Стиву понравится его трахать, но не может на это решиться.

— Нет.

Но это вина Стива. Это Стив не захотел, чтобы Баки притворялся, а Баки был более чем готов.

— Значит, так?

Стив снова имитирует движение пальцами.

— Думаю, ты угадал.

Никто в ГИДРе не засовывал в него пальцы. Никого в ГИДРе не волновало, кончает он или нет, и частица Зимнего Солдата, которая жила в Баки, независимо от того, сколько они пытались ее уничтожить, цеплялась за это. Но Баки это больше не нужно. Мощь ГИДРы пала, ее остатки разбежались, и теперь единственным, кто мог причинить Баки боль, был он сам. Он и Стив. 

— Ты уверен?

— Да, — Баки поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива в упор. Упрямо. — Сделай это, Роджерс.

— Так-то лучше.

Стив встает с постели, позволяя Баки подняться выше к изголовью кровати, пока он открывает тумбочку и достает смазку. Потом они меняются местами, и Стив садится, упираясь в спинку, а Баки опускается на него сверху. Он ненавидит вспышку стыда, когда чувствует, как твердый член Стива прижимается к его пустому паху, но ощущение стирается, когда гладкие пальцы Стива скользят ниже и находят его дырку. Он помнит, как другие твердые и гладкие предметы давили туда и…

Но, нет, это ощущается по-другому. Совсем по-другому. Ему нужно прекратить думать о том, что Стив берет его, как гидровцы, и начать думать о том, что Стив дает ему. Стив дает ему, а он Стиву…

Он задыхается, когда правый указательный палец Стива легко проскальзывает внутрь.

— Нравится, Бак?

Баки утвердительно бормочет. Это не возбуждение, не такое, как он привык ощущать когда-то давно, но ему хорошо, и, может, этого достаточно. Стив добавляет второй палец и проворачивает внутри, пытаясь отыскать то место, которое всегда заставляет его самого взрываться от ощущний у Баки в руках. В течение нескольких минут Баки боится, что Стив не найдет. Может быть, у него и нет простаты. Может, она атрофировалась за семьдесят лет без яиц, а может, гидровцы удалили и ее тоже, но забыли об этом сказать.

Он боится, что Стив не найдет ее, и боится, что все-таки найдет.

Когда Стив упирается пальцами в железу, Баки удивленно толкается вверх, почти соскальзывая с пальцев Стива. Он все еще отчаянно хочет избавиться от желания потереться обо что-то своим несуществующим членом, ему неприятна сама мысль об этом, но пронизывающие тело все остальные ощущения настолько удивительные, что Баки больше не удается сосредоточиться на чувстве потери. Впервые за семьдесят лет он хочет кончить. Он не уверен, что это возможно, но чувствует, что ему это нужно, а значит, он должен пытаться. Должен.

— О!

Он невольно стонет и чувствует, как член Стива дергается между его ног. Стив толкается в него еще одним пальцем, всеми тремя трет простату, и Баки запрокидывает голову и воет.

— Стив! О, Стив, блядь!

Удовольствие достигает пика, выталкивая его за грань. Он не может вспомнить, как это ощущалось раньше, но сейчас это лучшее, что он чувствовал за много лет, и оно волнами прокатывается между ног, несмотря на то, что там ничего нет. Что-то теплое и влажное капает из отверстия, через которое он, по замыслу ГИДРЫ, должен писать вместо члена, и он, тяжело дыша, двигается на пальцах Стива до тех пор, пока не начинает чувствовать боль.

— Баки. Боже, Баки, все хорошо. Все хорошо.

Стив вынимает пальцы, обнимает Баки за плечи обеими руками, и Баки падает на него. Он вдруг осознает, что плачет, и не помнит, когда начал. Эти детские слезы он сдерживал так долго, как только мог, но они все-таки вырвались, потому что он слишком устал и был слишком удовлетворен, чтобы переживать по этому поводу. Он кончил. Он, блядь, кончил.

_Выкуси, ГИДРА._

_И иди к черту._

Он прячет лицо на плече у Стива и рыдает. Стив обнимает его, сильный и надежный, укачивает на руках, пока Баки отходит от оргазма, выплескивая все эмоции через слезы.

— Я хочу, Стив, — признается он, сглатывая, — хочу всего.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив ему в ухо низким, словно шорох шин по гравию, голосом. — Я хочу дать тебе все. Все хорошее, что только можно. Все, чего ты захочешь. Все, чего ты заслуживаешь.

Слезы Баки высыхают, эмоции приходят в норму. Он проглатывает свои обычные ответы. Он хочет того, что Стив ему предлагает. Хочет верить, что заслуживает.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я…

Он опускает руку на обмякший член Стива, поглаживая его.

— Не сейчас.

— Но…

— Нет, Баки.

Баки убирает руку с его члена. Он хочет доставить ему удовольствие, но уважает его желания. Здесь, в будущем, они проводят так много времени вместе. Так много времени на то, чтобы дарить друг другу любовь и удовольствие. Они солдаты, они выжившие. Они все выстоят и будут процветать.

— Знаешь, как давно я хотел это сделать? — тихо признается Стив. — Слишком долго. Чертовски долго. Спасибо тебе.

— Ты благодаришь меня за то, что я кончил? Серьезно?

— Я люблю тебя, — бормочет Стив, словно не слыша его. — Так сильно тебя люблю.

— Да, я тебя тоже, — выдыхает Баки Стиву в плечо. — Ты идиот.

— Ну что, готов разделить со мной комнату? — Стив продолжает притворяться, что не слышит ехидства Баки.

— Возможно, — тянет Баки, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива. — Но только если ты позволишь поставить в ней телевизор. 

Стив смеется. Это красиво.

— Ты много просишь, Барнс. Но ладно. Я согласен.

— Отлично, Роджерс.

Секунду они смотрят друг на друга, а потом начинают смеяться. И смеются дольше, чем шутка того стоит. Они смеются и смеются, и Баки представляет себе, как этот смех разбивает годы боли и страха. Он не вещь. Нет. Он человек. Он человек даже без члена и яиц. Гениталии не делают человека человеком, он всегда это знал, но только теперь по-настоящему в это верит. 

В следующий раз он планирует позволить Стиву трахнуть его. Или заняться с ним любовью, неважно. Он хочет, чтобы Стив помог забыть обо всех разах, когда ГИДРА использовала его. Хочет, чтобы Стив любил его, заставлял кончать снова и снова, до тех пор, пока ГИДРА не останется полустертым воспоминанием. И взаимностью ответить тоже хочет — хочет, чтобы тот стонал и извивался сильнее любого оперативника ГИДРы. 

Он хочет этого. Очень сильно хочет.

Баки целует Стива. Он впервые становится инициатором поцелуя, притягивая Стива за затылок так же, как Стив хватал его. Он любит этого человека. Так, блядь, сильно любит. 

И хочет, чтобы Стив любил его в ответ. Хочет этого больше всего.


End file.
